Tacticas amorosas gatunas
by Leonor Dreakin
Summary: Licht opina y da una mano a la relación UsuixMisaki, todo ello a su manera, que es por lo menos... ¡hilarante!
1. ¡Huélele el trasero!

_Los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara._

* * *

**TACTICAS AMOROSAS GATUNAS**

Los humanos son extraños, ¿verdad?

Cuando quieren a alguien dicen tonterías, se ridiculizan, se ríen por cualquier cosa, se ruborizan, se toman su tiempo para tan solo cogerse de las manos… Son tan complicados que me exasperan. Porque digo yo, ¿no es más fácil oler el trasero de la persona a la que quieres? Si, deberían olerse el trasero el uno del otro y todo seria de una sencillez absurda.

Me estiro un momento, abriendo la boca de cansancio.

Anda, ahí está mi dueño, el rubio de ojos verdes. Le observo atentamente, con mi cabeza siguiendo el más mínimo de sus movimientos. Se le ve nervioso, o más bien, huelo su nerviosismo. Aprovecho para ir a pedir caricias, un gesto que le suele tranquilizar y además me gusta.

- ¿Miauuu? –pregunto enroscándome en sus piernas–.

- ¿Quieres comer? Ahora voy a por la comida.

¡Qué no quiero comer! me da ganas de decirle. Pero nada, sé que no me entiende. Humanos… Empiezo a destrozar el sofá para llamar su atención. Se da la vuelta y me mira. ¡Bingo! Se acerca, me coge por el vientre (¡qué me sueltes, rubio bruto!) y me quita del sofá para dejarme en el suelo. No me va a acariciar, esta demasiaaaado nervioso para eso. Peor para él. Le muerdo (con moderación, que en el fondo no soy tan malo) en la mano y él se aparta con una sonrisa.

- Eres exactamente como ella. Una fiera. Espero que no la arañes cuando venga, ¿eh Licht?

¡A si que es eso!

La chica, la de los ojos ámbar.

Justo cuando estoy pensando en ella, llega la humana. Mi dueño se precipita a la entrada como si hubiese un león persiguiéndole, pero me doy cuenta de que intenta tomar un aire tranquilo al abrir la puerta. Detrás esta ella, la chica. ¡Por mil ratones! ¡Acaba de llegar y ya está roja! ¿Sera una enfermedad o es que siempre tiene que estar ruborizada cuando ve a mi dueño?

- Hola, U…sui –dice torpemente–.

- Ya empezaba a morirme pensando en qué no ibas a venir.

¡Pero deja de decirle tonterías, humano tonto! ¡Huélele el trasero y a volar! Pero no, le tienes que coger la chaqueta y hacerla pasar al salón. ¡Ves, ahora estáis los dos sentados en el sofá sin saber qué decir! Malditos humanos…

Como soy un gato gentleman, me acerco a vosotros, historia de daros tema de conversación. Me subo encima de las piernas de la chica. La humana me mira y me acaricia la cabeza.

- Hola Licht… –murmura mientras que yo me pongo a ronronear–.

Para quienes no lo sepan, el ronroneo tiene dos objetivos: hacer entender a quién te está acariciando que te gusta y que quieres que siga. Sí, soy un gato muy listo.

- ¿Con qué eso querías, eeeh? –pregunta a su vez Usui–.

Un poco tarde, dueño mío.

- Misaki, ¿quieres que yo también te haga un masaje?

La humana se ruboriza y se levanta bruscamente.

- ¡Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuu! –protesto saltando hacia el suelo en una voltereta perfecta (por favor, tengo una reputación que mantener)–.

- ¡Maldito pervertido del espacio exterior! ¡Me llamas diciendo que venga urgentemente a tu apartamento, que tienes un problema cuando todo está perfectamente excepto tu cabello ligeramente revuelto y además dices cosas pervert…!

- ¿Desde cuándo te fijas en mi pelo Misaki?

Estos humanos, siempre peleando. Les observo con curiosidad desde una mesa. Los dos están ahora levantados, mi dueño mirando peligrosamente a la humana. ¡Eso es, ataca! ¡Venga, huélele el trasero! ¿Pero qué haces cogiéndola las manos? ¡No, no! Ay por favor, ¡ahora la besas! Miauu, miau, miau. Bueno, al menos ella pone sus patas, o brazos como dicen los humanos, alrededor de su cuello.

Supongo que no está mal. Pero podría ser mejor.

¡Ya está! ¡Mi mente felina ha tenido una idea magnifica! Mi dueño, me vas a tener que dar mil latas de sardinas por la ayuda que te voy a dar.

Me acerco cuidadosamente a la mesita delante del sofá. Un bonito jarrón con flores esta encima. Y lo mejor es que ese jarrón tiene agua. Mie, mie, mie (*típica risa maligna gatuna*), va a llover en sus cabezas. Espero un poco, historia de aumentar el suspense, y de repente, ¡entro en acción! Empujo la mesa hacia los enamorados, el jarrón vuela por encima de ellos, las flores y el agua se caen magníficamente en el pelo de ambos humanos, los humanos se caen en el sofá y el jarrón sale por la ventana detrás del sofá. Uy, lo del jarrón saliendo por la ventana no lo había previsto. Pero bueno, el resultado es el mismo: los dos humanos están en el sofá más abrazados que nunca.

- ¡Licht! –grita Misaki ruborizada–.

A su lado, Usui está muerto de risa. El humano acerca más la chica a él, para susurrarle al oído:

- Adoro a este gato. Las flores en la cabeza te hacen aún más guapa, Misa-chan.

Orgulloso, me doy la vuelta con un último "Miau" de adios para Misaki, y me voy a dormir en mi camita, pensando en las latas de sardinas que me voy a ganar.

* * *

_Definitivamente me ha encantado escribir este one-shot, creo que es uno de mis preferidos. Es que ponerse en el punto de vista de Licht ha sido hilarante jajaja _

_¡Espero que os haya gustado y no duden en dejarme sus reviews (porfa-miauuuu como diria Licht)!_


	2. ¡Obedece, súbdito!

_Los personajes y derechos de esta historia pertenecen todos a la autora de Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara._

* * *

**2. ¡Obedece, súbdito!**

Por fin mi dueño se ha dormido. ¡Ya era hora! Tengo que vigilar a mis súbditos.

Sí, soy el rey del barrio.

¿Enemigos? No, no tengo ninguno. El último gato, uno de estos siameses, que intentó usurparme mi pescado real se ganó unos zarpazos dignos de recordar. ¿Qué es un pescado real? Ahora lo explicaré.

A ver, por la posición del sol y la dirección de las sombras deben de ser las 10 de la noche (sí, soy muy listo, y no, no he mirado la hora en el reloj de la cocina). Hora perfecta. Salgo del apartamento saltando por la ventana abierta delante de mí. Con una imitación perfecta (o probablemente mejor) de las acrobacias de los humanos esos que saltan desde sus trampolines hasta la piscina, salto hasta el suelo y aterrizo sobre cuatro patas. Solo eran tres pisos, nada difícil. Mi dueño, también lo hizo una vez, ¿sabéis? Saltó desde el tejado de su escuela y sobrevivió.

Enfin, a lo que yo iba: el pescado real.

Voy a la puerta trasera del restaurante de sushis del final de la calle. Me acuesto delante de la puerta, adopto pose de modelo, pongo la misma cara que el gato de Shrek (ese gato sí que era listo) y suelto un maullido piadoso.

- ¿Miauuuuuuuuu?

La puerta se abre a los cinco segundos, dando paso a un chino gordo, con tablero y las manos llenas de aceite.

- ¡Bolita de pelos! –me dice–.

Vale, lo asumo, es un nombre ridículo. Pero merece la pena. ¿Porqué? Por ese pescado enorme y magnifico que tiene en la mano: el pescado real. ¡Dámelo, súbdito!

- ¿Quién es mi gatito? ¿Quiéééén?

¡Obedece, súbdito!

- ¿Dónde está el gatitoooo?

¡Estúpido súbdito humano! ¡Dame mi pescado!

- ¿Qué te pasa, mi gatitoooo?

¡Me está provocando! Siempre hace lo mismo, que exasperación.

- ¿Qué quieres gatitooo? ¿Este pescadooo?

No sé… ¡¿pero tú qué te crees?! ¡Claro que quiero ese pescado!

¡Y encima me lo agita delante de las narices! Por experiencia sé que si intento cogerlo va a levantar la mano y no voy a poder atraparlo. Y por esa misma experiencia sé lo que me queda por hacer, por muy humillante que sea. Me enrosco alrededor de sus piernas ronroneando pero con ganas de matarle. El día de su muerte le llenaré la tumba de… digamos liquido orgánico amarillo.

- ¡Ooooooooh, qué gatito más mono!

Por fin dices algo que tiene lógica, humano: ¡claro que soy mono!

Me lanzas el pescado, lo atrapo de un salto con mi boca y me voy con mi recompensa en la boca. El pescado real está exquisito, como siempre. A lo mejor le falta un toque de sal, pero por lo demás, riquísimo. Bien hecho, súbdito. Quedas perdonado.

Termino mi pescado y me paseo un rato por la calle. Voy vagando de callejón en callejón, guiado por una extraña sensación. Debe de ser mi instinto, y un gato sabe que siempre tiene que seguir su instinto.

Al poco rato paso delante de un café. Huele bien. Realmente bien.

De repente, sale una chica vestida de sirvienta, con la cara escondida tras un saco de basura. Me gusta cómo va vestida, todos mis sirvientes deberían estar así. La chica deja su basura en el suelo, contra el muro, y cuando levanta la cabeza la reconozco al instante.

Misaki.

- ¿Miau? –le pregunto sorprendido–.

- ¿Licht? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pues venía a por mi pescado, pero mi súbdito ha tardado un momento en dármelo y enfin, si tú también me quieres dar algo de comer no te voy a decir que no… me da ganas de contestarle.

De repente, veo una sombra surgir detrás de Misaki, algo lejos de ella. Reconozco la cara de mi dueño. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de la presencia del otro.

Se me ocurre una idea. Si, si funciona mi dueño estaría en las nubes… ¡y a lo mejor prepararía pescado esta noche! Mie, mie, mie. Lo siento Misaki.

Me acerco a ella con sumo sigilo de no perderla de los ojos, soltando pequeños maullidos y mirándola con cara de gatito herido. Ella está sonriendo, ajena a la presencia de Usui. La verdad es que tiene una sonrisa increíble, estoy orgulloso de que mi dueño la haya elegido.

Cuando estoy justo delante de ella, suelto un maullido espantoso (si no fuera mío, creo que moriría del susto) y araño el aire, justo delante de sus piernas. Sin poder evitarlo, la humana da varios pasos precipitados hacia atrás, chocándose con Usui, y ambos caen al suelo, Usui con una Misaki sonrojada encima.

- ¿Tanto me echabas de menos que te echas encima mío, Misaki? –pregunta mi dueño enlazando sus brazos en la espalda de la humana–.

- ¡Cállate, estúpido Usui! ¡Ha sido Licht! ¡Es un gato diabólico, como tú! Tal dueño tal gat…

La chica se calla de repente, al poner Usui un dedo en su boca.

- Primero: este gato es un ángel, como mi novia.

Bien maullado.

- Segundo: quiero besarte.

Dicho y hecho, juntas tus labios con los de la chica. Aunque no pueda ver la cara de Misaki, escondida tras una cascada de pelo, me apuesto mi próximo pescado real a que esta tan roja como una sardina con demasiada pimienta (se lo puse un día a un gato que intento robarme el trono, creo que el pobre tuvo que ir al veterinario, mie mie mie).

- Misaki, sabes dónd… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH! –se oye gritar de repente–.

Levanto la cabeza y veo a una mujer vomitando flores. ¡Miaaaaugr, que mieeeedo! ¡Una humana mutante! ¡Echa flores por todas partes!

- ¡Gerente! ¡No… no es lo que usted cree!

- ¿No es el que Misaki?

- ¡Callate, estúpido Usui!

- ¿Ese gato esta abandonado?

- En realidad… –trata de explicar Usui–.

- ¡Pobrecitoooo! ¡Le voy a cuidar!

¡No! ¡No te acerques a mí, súbdita mutante! ¡Obedece!

Al final salgo corriendo del restaurante, con una loca con flores moe siguiéndome.

* * *

_¡Holaaaaaaaa!_

_1- Perdón por el retraso, vuelta a los estudios=poco tiempo libre, pero bueno, ¡aquí está el cap. 2!_

_2- ¿Qué os ha parecido? Al principio pensaba hacer un one-shot, pero ya que os ha gustado este pov, pues nada, mas caps. Ademas yo también me parto de risa escribiendo desde el pov de Licht jajaja_

_3- ¿Alguna review? ¿Porfis miauuuu?_


End file.
